Slender Man
The Slender Man is a creature or unknown being with various defined characteristics and abilities. Slender Man was first mentioned on the Something Awful Forum's. Slender Man,in modern times, appears as a tall man in a black suit,red,black tie, with a white shirt and no facial features. He has no hair, and has Human looking bare hands. Slender Man is normally depicted to be as tall as 6 and 15 feet tall. Because of his inexact nature and behavior,no one knows what his motives are,and if he is dangerous or not. As Slender Man gained popularity on the Internet,many claimed reports of sightings,before he became popular and after. The Basic Description In most descriptions of Slender Man basic abilities will be varied greatly,however some traits are typical for his behavior. He is showed to have a passive aggressive behavior,stalking targets time to time,then torturing his targets for unknown reasons. He is rarely ever shown in as a benevolent light,but more shown as a malevolent force. This behavior has a uncertain reason behind it. The important factor behind Slender Man is the mystery. He lives unlike any other human even though he has the appearance of one. It's unknown if Slender Man is social or even understand languages,behaviors etc,or even why humans are his targets. His targets will act possessed (Proxy),but whether their phychosis is causing them to speak for him isn't entirely certain. Slenderman's appearance is variable as the years go on, but as of to date the most recent appearance is that of an abnormally tall human with long arms and no face whom is wearing a business suit. Again it is uncertain if his suit is real cloth or some form of skin molded into such an appearance. If it is the former, this would imply an intelligent being attempting to try to blend in. If it is the latter, it shows a being whom is extremely adaptive and evolves to match his environment and stick out less (or more). Slenderman's appearance provokes a wide range of responses, the most common being fear. This is partially due to his extremely towering size over a full grown adult, which mimics the childhood fear of adult humans bigger than the child. His behavior also factors into it. Finally, the main fact is he is completely unable to be described in human terms. While a description in words can be given, human language lacks the ability to truly define the entity until such a time as when humans can interact with him (if at all possible). This problem stems from the fact that he operates in a plane of existence further from humans. This is believed to be fourth dimensional space which gives him powers a human cannot understand due to humans living in three dimensions of space and being unable to comprehend the fourth dimension at this time. Abilities Slender Man's abilities are: *Invisibility to selective people. *Can change hight,sprout out tentacles. *Control minds. *Cause audio/video distortion. *Slender walk (Teleporting). *manipulating time/space. History and Information Though Slender Man has no exact defined or specif history,however people have placed early signs of Slender Man-like beings in early 1600s Germany and before,where it took the dress of a knight or royal figure. Germanic fairy tales and mythology makes use for these creatures to cautionary stories/tales for children. By the 1900s, early Slender Man photos,where the next early reports,where a imagery of Slender Man in black and white photos. Reports of sightings and children missing where in America,UK,and Russia. In that same time period, when World War II,there was some run-ins that occurred in Germany,possibly SlenderMans homeland. Soldiers where highly likable to go missing. In Canada,reports of skiers and children that where in forest areas went missing. A spree of building fires,for unknown reasons, many had died and few survived:it could be that is apart of Slender man traits. Slender man will target others for unknown reasons. Slender man,has a common trait to target adults that may have had a traumatic/tragedy in life. If he was stalking an adult,for long period of time, the target may have Slender sickness. Slender sickness causes extremely massive paranoia,nose bleeds,hallucinations,nightmares,and many others. Eventually,the target would be taken away when alone (nearby forest). If the target is a child,Slender Man would appear as friendly. If it's a "messy" case,Slender Man would often burn the victims house,workplace,or school to remove the mess. How victims died in a very odd fashion. They would be impaled on the highest part of the tree alive and bleed to death. Then the organs of the dead victim,would be placed in a plastic bag and placed back into the body,with the plastic bag in there. The course of the victim shows no signs of grief or struggle. This odd fashion of killing,has decreased as time has gone by. The original desire to impale targets on trees, his rather aggressive attitude, and attacking mainly children have been altered. It appears he seems to enjoy targeting humans who have seen him in childhood and following them for years. He appears to do so in such a way that the target is unaware of his presence for potentially months, years, or even decades, and typically won't be aware at any point in time until it is far too late. Due to Slender Man's passive aggressive nature,he likes to stalk,follows,or even torments his victims. He also likes to show his presence at random times,like showing himself outside someone's house,inside as well,roads they travel on,workplaces,when they're alone,while they're sleeping. This will cause massive unease on the target. Association with Slender Man has been associated with some groups like The Collective in TribeTwelve and The Order in both TribeTwelve and DarkHarvest00. Gallery Slender man 3.jpg Slender man 4.jpg Slender Man 5.jpg Slender Man 6.jpg Slender Man 7.jpg Slender Man 8.jpg Slender Man 9.jpg|Look between the trees. Slender man 9.jpg Slender Man 10.jpg Slender Man 11.jpg Slender Man 12.jpg Slender Man 13.jpg Slender Man 14.jpg Slender Man 15.jpg Category:Slender Man Category:Creatures Category:TribeTwelve Category:DarkHarvest00 Category:The Order Category:The Collective Category:Proxy